


If I Believe You

by VanillaSongbird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Death, Emotions, Gore, Grieving, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Smut, The dryl chef with the green hair has my heart, expirements, its my first fanfic so it’s probably gonna be shitty af, pretty bisexual couples, pretty gay, runestones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSongbird/pseuds/VanillaSongbird
Summary: It’s falling apartAll of itShadow Weaver has been kept under close watch of none other than Angella herselfGlimmer nearly loses her best friends in a fightScorpia and Catra are trying to find Shadow WeaverLonnie is trying to fit in as a femaleRogelio and Kyle are skipping trainingEntrapta and Hordak are working on portalsBow and Sea Hawk are protecting Salineas from the HordePerfuma And Mermista are trying to rescue Entrapta from the Fright Zone with help from Force Captain Viiolette





	If I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> So in any of my fics Lonnie is a trans girl (Male to female) and most of the Horde doesn’t accept her for it, except for her fellow cadets.

“You can’t keep me tied up forever, Ella.” Shadow Weaver said, shifting her position in an attempt to loosen her bonds. 

“I can if I want to. And don’t call me Ella.” Angella hissed, staring at the letter Bow had sent her. 

“Tch, oh I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings, Angella?” Shadow Weaver spat the last part angrily, tensing her wrists. 

“I prefer not to swap pleasantries with my prisoners.” Angella retorted, ignoring the scene in the background. 

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes, twisting her wrists before slipping them free of the ropes. She stood up, slowly untying herself before quietly making her way to Angella. 

She leaned over, covering Angella’s mouth with her hand. “Mmmm... You really should have put me in the dungeons.. now, I can do whatever I want with you..” Shadow Weaver whispered. 

Angella’s face went pale. How..

No

It wasn’t happening

It couldn’t happen..

Right?

Within seconds, Angella was sat on a cushion in front of the spring where her waterfall was. She let out a quiet sigh as she felt warm water run down her back, and a brush moving through her hair. 

“Just like old times, isn’t it Ella?” Shadow Weaver asked, gently brushing the queen’s soft hair. 

~

“I’m so fed up with them! None of them see how powerful I am, how powerful we all could be together!” Light Spinner paced angrily, anger flaring in her bright green eyes. 

Angella shook her head, eventually getting Light Spinner to sit down. “Calm down, focus on your heart rate. Breathe.” She murmured, placing the sorceress’ hand on her chest. “Breathe with me.”

Reluctantly, Light Spinner began to match her breathing with Angella’s, closing her eyes and humming contently. 

“Your hair is a mess.” Light Spinner commented, guiding Angella to the cushion next to the warm spring of water. “Let me deal with that for you.” She said softly. 

A soft brush began moving through Angella’s somewhat matted hair, removing the tangles and softening the pink and purple hair. “You smell that?” Angella commented. Light Spinner nodded. 

“Vanilla scented oil. Helps sooth pain and untangles hair. It also heightens every nerve in the body, making any touch feel better than it would normally feel.” Light Spinner replied, eventually setting the brush down. 

“Really now?” Angella responded, her cheeks heating up slightly. “And you know this how?”

“I’m going off of what the label reads. If you really want to know, why not test it ourselves?” Light Spinner smirked, holding up the small bottle. “It’s perfectly safe for every — and I mean every — part of the body. According to both Castaspella and the label.” 

Angella blushed darker, returning the smirk on the sorceress’ face. “Well, then what are you waiting for?” She asked, sighing softly as Light Spinner’s lips met hers. 

~~

“You know, Ella, I still have those oils.” Shadow Weaver set the brush down, running her fingers through the soft pink hair. 

Angella gasped lightly. “You would never-!” She couldn’t dream of being touched like that again. Although she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the feeling of longing for interaction. She hadn’t felt any sexual pleasure since Micah had died. 

Perhaps, she could give this woman a chance.  
Maybe, just maybe, it would work out this time.

Angella didn’t stop her when Shadow Weaver began to remove both of their clothes.


End file.
